The Chronicles of Sally Knight and Friends
by Aquata
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have feelings for each other but neither think that the other feels the same. A group of rather strange knights take a hunting trip as an opportunity to get them together. Merlin/Arthur slash. Fluff and humour.
1. Chapter 1

This story was the product of watching Merlin with my friends. I have to admit, I am completely obsessed with Merlin and believe that Merlin and Arthur should be together. So yes, this will be a Merlin/Arthur slash story.

As always, I unfortunately don't own Merlin. If I did the slash would definately be acknowledged!

Read on and enjoy...

* * *

><p>In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name; Merlin.<p>

It was a beautiful morning in Camelot as Merlin crept into King Arthur's chambers. The sun streaming through the small gap in the curtains gave the room a soft, golden glow. Walking around the bed, Merlin paused to take in the view of Arthur's slumbering face. He looked so open like this and Merlin always made sure to savour this quiet moment before he had to wake him. Arthur's face was turned towards him, the sun glinting off of his hair. Merlin's heart ached with how beautiful he looked and the pain that Arthur could never know his feelings. He had hidden his feelings away for so long now and every day he longed to tell Arthur the truth. He wanted to tell him the truth about everything; about his magic and how he felt for the king. But he knew that Arthur would never feel the same way and he couldn't risk losing his friendship. The Great Dragon had once told him that they were halves of the same whole and there was no doubt in his mind that he would never be the same without Arthur. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he moved towards the curtains, yanking them open abruptly.

"Rise and shine!" he shouted jovially. He loved this part of their routine. Arthur would grumble and they would trade insults but there was a definite fondness from both of them that made him feel warm inside. As predicted, Arthur groaned and tried to cover his head with the blanket.

"Come on, none of that!" Merlin said, grabbing the covers and pulling them away. Blue eyes glared back at him.

"I don't even have anything scheduled for today, Merlin!" Arthur whined. "Why do I have to get up?"

"Because you'll get lazy otherwise!" Merlin grinned. "Besides, you never get a day off from meetings and things. Isn't there anything you want to do with your day?"

"I wanted to sleep!" Arthur retorted, yanking the blanket out of Merlin's hands.

Merlin ignored him and, gripping one arm, started pulling him out of bed.

"Come on. I brought you breakfast. It's even still hot!" he cajoled. With a sigh Arthur relented and allowed himself to be manhandled out of bed. He pulled on the shirt that Merlin had set out for him and sat down at the table. He slouched down in his chair and started picking unenthusiastically at his breakfast.

"I don't have anything to do with my day anyway," he complained. "I can't even train with the knights because they're all ill." The Knights of the Round Table had all been struck down by a bout of illness which had left them bed-ridden for the foreseeable future.

"Oh how inconvenient for you" Merlin replied sarcastically, leaning against the table next to him. Arthur kicked his leg in reprimand. Merlin laughed moved to sit in the chair opposite him. "Why don't you go hunting?" he suggested, reaching out to take a roll of bread from Arthur's plate.

"Hey! That's my breakfast you're eating!" Arthur protested as he watched Merlin chew on the bread.

"Well we wouldn't want you getting fat would we?" Merlin responded.

"I am _not_ fat," Arthur said adamantly.

"Yes but you don't want to _get_ fat, do you?" was the pleased response. Arthur sighed.

"You really are the worst manservant ever, did you know that, Merlin?"

"I think you might have told me once or twice. Anyway, why don't you go hunting?"

"Didn't you listen when I told you the knights are ill. There's nobody to take with me," Arthur said morosely.

"There are other knights," Merlin pointed out.

"But it wouldn't be the same."

"Well you have to give them a chance at some point." Arthur sighed, dropping his head into his arms.

"Fine, go and find me four knights to accompany us on a hunting trip. And don't bring me any idiots. I know there's a few around that are just there because they have noble blood."

"I'll bring you the best there is!" beamed Merlin and Arthur was momentarily dazed, his heart fluttering at the sight of that smile. He wondered what Merlin would think if he knew the things Arthur would do for that smile.

"The best are laid up in bed sick," Arthur grumbled as Merlin left the room. It wouldn't be the same without the knights that he had become close friends with but he needed to get away from the castle and the responsibilities of ruling, if only for a short while. And, he supposed, he'd at least get to spend some time with Merlin away from the confines of the castle though. Maybe the trip wouldn't be bad at all.

Merlin made his way down to the training grounds and paused to examine the four knights that were there. One knight, tall and muscular with scars scattered across his skin, was hurling axes at a series of dummies, even shearing one of the heads clean in half. Another, shorter but still well built, wielded two machetes as he attacked his own dummy. The third, thin and lithe, twirled a sword in one hand as he went through a series of intricate movements. Merlin called the three of them over to him, hesitating before asking the fourth knight who was looking in confusion at a longbow and appeared to be holding it backwards. Merlin shrugged and called out to him. After all, Arthur had asked for four knights and four he would get. It was his fault if his own knights weren't up to scratch.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this is chapter 2 of the epic adventures of Sally Knight and friends. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time including 'Sally Knight' who is actually the real one. Let the craziness begin!

* * *

><p>Arthur sat astride his horse, looking around at the strange knights as they readied themselves to leave Camelot.<p>

Sir Alinor, often called Psychotic Knight by his fellow warriors due to his violent nature, was busy strapping all manner of weapons to his horse. He also wore an array of knives in a sash across his chest and had an axe strapped to his back.

Sir Theodore, sometimes referred to as Traumatised Knight for the expression often present on his face when in the company of the other three knights, sat astride his horse nervously, looking for all the world like he didn't want to be there. The only strange thing about this knight was the two machetes strapped to his horse's saddle in place of a sword.

Sir Victor, named Helpful Knight for his willingness to aid anyone in need, stood beside his horse, absently stroking its neck. The horse in question was a beautiful pure white and moved with effortless grace. It moved over to Merlin, nuzzling into his side. Merlin laughed and raised a hand to stroke its nose. The horse pressed into his touch before turning away when Victor clicked his tongue and murmured something too low for anyone to hear, one hand splaying across the horse's flank. Victor gave the horse a friendly pat on the neck as he moved to buckle his sword securely to the saddle before looking across at the last knight.

Sir Sal had finally managed to pack everything onto his horse and was now strapping his sword to the horse. He fumbled with the straps, getting his sleeve caught. He was famed throughout the castle for his sheer clumsiness and social awkwardness. Now, he pulled at his sleeve, yanking on it until it came free suddenly sending him staggering backwards. He looked around hoping that nobody had noticed. Victor gave him an amused smile and Alinor rolled his eyes but the others showed no signs of having seen.

Of course, Arthur knew none of this. He was blissfully unaware of the reputations of these knights and the things that happened when they were together. He looked to Merlin in uncertainty as he watched them.

"Are you sure they are any good?" he asked.

"Of course, Sire. Would I bring you incompetent knights?" Merlin replied grinning. They looked back towards the knights and as if to answer his question, Sal slowly tilted sideways and fell from his saddle to the hard stone of the courtyard. Arthur glared at Merlin who gave him his best innocent look in return. Arthur sighed and turned his gaze back to the fallen knight.

"What happened?" he asked in irritation as Helpful Knight pulled the other to his feet.

"Well, you see..." the clumsy knight began, but Arthur cut him off.

"No never mind. Don't answer that! What is your name?"

"Sal," he replied sheepishly.

"Well, Sal, don't do that again! You are a knight of Camelot!" And with that he turned and kicked his horse into action. Merlin shot a fondly exasperated look at him as he followed suit. The knights behind them quickly scrambled onto their horses and followed after them.

When they came upon a clearing in the forest, they dismounted to continue on foot so as not to scare the prey away. Psychotic knight took the lead, looking around at the forest, a vicious look in his eyes. He brandished his crossbow menacingly as he stalked through the trees. Behind, Arthur looked annoyed at not being in front and charged forward, casting a glare at him as he passed. Merlin followed hastily, stumbling clumsily through the undergrowth as he moved to Arthur's side. But he was not as clumsy as Sal, who promptly tripped over a root and was sent sprawling into a muddy puddle. Victor dashed forwards to help him up before Arthur could realise what had happened and when he looked back, he saw the three other knights hiding Sal from view as they walked. Behind them Sal whistled nonchalantly.

Finally, Arthur halted them with a raised hand as he stared intently into the forest ahead. Behind him there was a quiet scuffle as Sal walked into Psychotic Knight who raised his crossbow threateningly. Sal cowered back and Alinor relented and moved forwards to peer into the trees, crossbow at the ready. Merlin moved closer to Arthur's side, trying to see what prey was to be had. There was a rustle of leaves and a stag stepped into view. Arthur raised his crossbow, taking aim. Merlin was oblivious to this however, as he stared, transfixed, at the way the light shone across Arthur's face. Behind them, Sal exchanged a knowing look with Victor. The helpful knight crept forward, hands raised to push Merlin across that tiny gap and into Arthur. On the other side of Arthur, Alinor took aim at the stag.

"Steady..." said Arthur. _Thunk_ went Alinor's crossbow.

"Ahh!" yelped Merlin as he was sent sprawling onto Arthur. The stag reared in pain and then collapsed to the forest floor. Alinor ran forward gleefully to the side of the corpse. Merlin lifted his head to look at Arthur from where he was sprawled across his chest. For a moment the world seemed to stand still and they shared a long moment looking into each other's eyes. Sal and Helpful Knight grinned proudly while the Theodore looked scandalised by the whole thing. Alinor crowed in delight at his kill.

"Umm sorry Arthur," Merlin muttered as he pulled away blushing.

"Right... err... we should probably set up camp," Arthur said as he stood up. They both avoided each other's gaze.

The knights set about putting up their tents. Merlin fumbled with the tent but got it standing quickly enough. Next to that tent, another spontaneously collapsed. Sal fought his way out of the folds of material before starting to put it up again, looking as if this happened regularly. Eventually the tents were set up. There was one slight argument when it was discovered that there was one too few tents. But it was quickly sorted when after one of the knights offered to share with Merlin, Arthur shot a glare at said knight and announced that Merlin was _his_ manservant and that they would share so that Merlin could attend to any of his needs. Sal smirked broadly at this and chuckled quietly to himself. When the camp had been set up, the knights gathered around the fire and watched as Merlin prepared some food. The knights talked among themselves but Arthur seemed oddly withdrawn as he watched Merlin, admiring the glow of the firelight on his skin.

After dinner, Arthur and Merlin retreated to their tent. They lay in the dark, both intensely aware of how close the person that they truly loved was. The other knights stayed by the fire, drawing close and whispering as they shot glances at the tent occupied by Arthur and his manservant. It was obvious to everyone that Merlin and Arthur had feelings for each other and the knights were determined to get them together. The pair were the gossip of Camelot and most thought that they should finally tell each other how they felt. There was even a very large betting pool down at the tavern on when they would finally take that step. The knights tried desperately to come up with a plan to get the two together. Theodore, traumatised expression in place, made his excuses and all but ran to his tent, leaving Sal, Alinor and Victor behind. Eventually, deciding that they would not come up with a plan tonight, and seeing as Merlin and Arthur were probably asleep now anyway, they headed for their own tents. However, Sal tripped on one of the tent ropes and fell onto the tent, collapsing it. Unfortunately, it was Merlin and Arthur's tent.

Merlin and Arthur woke in shock as they were enveloped in fabric.

"What's going on?" Arthur yelled.

"I don't know!" Merlin responded.

"Are we under attack?" Arthur demanded.

"I don't think so," Merlin said.

"But what if we're under attack?" Arthur panicked.

"Arthur, if we were under attack, I think they would have gotten us by now!" They moved forwards in the darkness and accidentally brushed against each other, sending electricity shooting through them.

"Merlin is that you?" Arthur whispered.

"Of course it is! Who else do you think is in here?" came the sarcastic reply. Before Arthur could respond with an insult, light was shed on the matter as the collapsed roof of the tent was lifted up. Arthur looked out at the scene before him. Helpful Knight and Traumatised Knight stood, arms raised as they held the fabric aloft to let them out. Next to them, Sal lay on the ground, expression sheepish as he looked at them.

"What happened?" Arthur asked angrily. The knights just looked at Sal in silence. "You! You are disgracing Camelot with your foolish actions! You don't deserve to bear its crest!" Sal cowered backwards. Arthur turned and stormed into the forest. Merlin looked to the knights apologetically. "Sorry. He just gets angry sometimes. I'll just err..." he said gesturing towards the woods before running after Arthur. He found Arthur standing among the trees, glaring into the surrounding forest. He laid a hand gently on Arthur's shoulder and felt him relax at the touch.

"Don't be angry at them. They just haven't done this before," Merlin said quietly.

"Well they must have some training to keep them from messing everything up."

"Well, to be honest, you do only train with your few knights of the round table. I bet you don't even know the names of the knights you brought with us today."

"Yes I do!"

"Go on then."

"Ummm. Sal!"

"And the others?"

"Errr... Psychotic Knight?"

"You can't just make up your own names for them!" Merlin laughed.

"I'm King. I can do whatever I want!" Merlin rolled his eyes and they smiled fondly at each other. Merlin was glad that the darkness hid the blush heating his face as he stared at Arthurs smile; the one that he saves just for him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourited or added the story to alerts so far. We get a couple of scenes between Merlin and Arthur in this chapter. And we also get to see a bit more of the knights.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke as the sun began to peek through a gap in the tent flaps. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Arthur. His heart leapt in shock at the sudden closeness. He tried to ignore the way that it refused to slow down. He took a moment to enjoy the way the sunlight shone across Arthur's features, turning his skin golden and making his hair shine. Forcing himself to focus, he realised that he had moved closer to Arthur without realising it. He moved backwards carefully so as not to wake Arthur. He took one last glance at the man, who unknowingly held his heart, before scrambling out of the tent, mentally scolding himself for getting carried away. He set about relighting the fire and getting breakfast ready.<p>

When the knights emerged from their tents, Merlin was busy cooking breakfast and Arthur had emerged from the tent to watch him. They sat themselves down around the fire, waiting for the food to be ready. Merlin nudged Arthur's leg with his boot, giving him a meaningful look as he tilted his head towards the knights. Arthur scowled at him but Merlin merely gazed back unaffected and raised his eyebrows. Arthur huffed in displeasure and Merlin tilted his head more insistently. Giving up, Arthur gave a put upon sigh and Merlin grinned back at him, pleased to win their silent argument.

"So," Arthur began, addressing the knights. "I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should start again." He looked over at Merlin as if for approval. Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped forwards.

"Maybe you could introduce yourselves?" he suggested to the knights.

"Of course," Helpful Knight said. "I'm Sir Victor."

"And I am Sir Theo," Traumatised Knight said.

"I am Sir Alinor, but most people call me Al," Psychotic Knight responded. They all turned their gazes on Sal, the three knights already cringing away in dread.

"And I," Sal stated dramatically, arms flung out to the sides, "am Sir Sally Osgood of Hampshire!" Stunned silence fell.

"Your name is Sally," Arthur asks, looking unsure whether to laugh or be utterly confused.

"My parents wanted a girl," Sal stated matter of factly. A snort of laughter broke the silence. Arthur looked to his right to see Merlin, one hand pressed across his mouth and eyes glittering with mirth in what, Arthur thinks, was an adorable expression. Arthur took a moment to enjoy the feeling of warmth in his stomach before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Well...that's...that's interesting," he managed and heard a hastily suppressed giggle from Merlin.

After packing up the camp, they headed into the forest once more. It wasn't long before Arthur brought them to a halt, having heard something. They dismounted and crept forward, eyes peeled for any sight of the prey. Spying a deer up ahead, Arthur dropped into a crouch, signalling for the others to do the same. He raised his crossbow, tilting his head slightly to take aim. But before he could fire, he heard there was the sound of a crossbow firing and the deer was collapsing, a crossbow bolt buried deep in its side. Arthur turned a heated glare on Sir Al who had fired the offending bolt. Then with an annoyed huff, he turned and led them through the trees in the hope that he could get to something before Al did. He was the King! He couldn't let one of his knights take all the glory!

It was getting late by the time they found anything else worth hunting and when they finally located a deer, the sun was turning the sky a bright shade of orange. This was their last chance of the day to catch anything before they needed to set up camp. Arthur crept forward. Beside him, Merlin stumbled before managing to catch himself and sending Arthur a sheepish smile. Arthur couldn't help but feel a rush of fondness for his clumsy manservant. Behind them, Sal walked into a branch and gave a loud exclamation of pain.

"Quiet!" Arthur hissed. "You need to move silently. Be one with the forest," he said before turning back to aim at the prey. Sal's eyes lit up at his words, while Al and Victor, quick to realise what was coming turned in horror. But Sal's mouth was already open. "Tranquil as a forest! But on fire within!" he sang loudly. Arthur cursed loudly as the deer bolted away at the sudden noise. Turning, he stormed up to Sal, who was still singing.

"What do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

"Singing?" Sal offered hopefully.

"Why?" Arthur shouted in frustration. "No! Don't answer that! I don't think I want to know." Merlin stepped forwards to place a calming hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's getting late," he said quietly. "Maybe we should set up camp." Arthur felt the anger drain out of him with Merlin's softly spoken words and he nodded his head in acquiescence.

By the time they had set up camp and eaten dinner, darkness was fully upon them. The fire was a welcome warmth against the chill of night. The knights were all sat around the fire, trading stories of past exploits.

"I'm going to get some water from the stream to wash up with," Merlin said. He made to stand up but was quickly pulled back down by Arthur, who now had a firm grip on his wrist.

"Don't leave me with them!" Arthur pleaded.

"Ummm...Okay," Merlin responded, an amused smile tugging at his lips. He was fully aware of how strange Arthur found the knights and was willing to admit that he felt the same.

"We'll do the washing up if you like," Victor offered. Merlin nodded at him in thanks.

"I want to bathe in the stream," Arthur announced. "Come on Merlin, make yourself useful for once."

"Prat!" was Merlin's response as he followed Arthur towards the stream. He helped Arthur out of his shirt and breeches before turning to go and sit on the bank. Arthur waded into the stream, relishing the coolness of the water.

"You know what Merlin?" he called.

"What?" Merlin asked looking over at him.

"Remind me never to let you find me any knights ever again!" Merlin could hear that there was no real annoyance in the comment.

"What, don't you trust me?" he replies mockingly. Arthur seemed to grow more serious at that.

"You know that's not true, Merlin. Of course I trust you," he said sincerely. Merlin couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the last time that had been said. He remembered swinging a sword at Arthur just afterwards while he was under the spell of the Fomorroh that Morgana had placed in him. Contrary to what he had told Gaius, he did remember everything that had happened while he had been, for want of a better word, evil. He especially remembered the hug he had shared with Arthur and he treasured the memory of the closest he had been to him. Thankfully Arthur had never found out about the whole attempted murder thing.

"Well, thank you." Merlin replied. "I've been trying to tell you that I'm trustworthy all along. Now if you would only listen to me..." And with that they were both grinning again, Arthur's serious mood gone instantly.

"Idiot," he said fondly. They headed back to camp where the knights were just finishing cleaning the plates and cauldron.

"Well, I think I'll retire for the night," Arthur said, heading towards the tent. "Come on Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes before following him, shouting a quick goodnight to the others as he went. Back at the fire, the knights finished cleaning the plates and started to dry them off.

"Sieves are hard to dry," Sal commented without looking up from his task. The sound of laughter filled the clearing at that comment.

* * *

><p>In case anyone was wondering, the song that Sally Knight was singing was 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan. We sing this so often in our flat so it had to make an appearance! Next chapter: the knights start to put their plan to get Merlin and Arthur together into action and we find out that they have an unusual supporter in their cause... Who could it be? Also, you'll find out something interesting about Victor.<p>

Reviews make me happy. You want me to be happy right?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night when the knights were woken by a call of their names. They stumbled out of their tents, looking at each other in confusion. It wasn't until their names were called again that they realised the sound came from within their minds. Realisation dawning on them, they headed through the trees until they found another clearing nearby. Everything was silent for a few moments before there was a great rushing of powerful wings and a huge dragon swooped into the clearing.

"It always looks the same when he does that," Victor mused as the dragon landed.

"Oh great Slash Dragon!" Sal yelled. "Why did you call us?" The dragon looked down at him in haughty disapproval.

"I have told you not to call me that many times, young knight," he said. "Do not test my patience further."

"Um, perhaps you could tell us why you're here?" Victor suggested, distracting him from Sal.

"I would have thought that were obvious," Kilgarrah replied. "I have given you this task and yet it has not been carried out. I must ask, why are they not together yet?"

"We have only been in their company for two days," Victor said. "We're trying our best."

"Are you sure they even belong together?" Theodore asked. The others all looked at him in shock.

"How can you ask that?" exclaimed Sal. "They are the one true pairing! They must be together!"

"They are indeed two sides of the same coin," Kilgarrah said. "Their souls call to each other and they will be stronger together than they ever could be apart. It is their destiny to unite Albion together and I believe this bond will help them to accomplish that."

"Alright, but can't you just make them fall in love?" Theo questioned. "You are a dragon after all. You are magic aren't you?"

"I do not have the power to influence people's feelings."

"Well what kind of dragon are you?" Theo exclaimed in annoyance.

"I do not need to make them fall in love. Their feelings for each other are already strong. They merely need to realise that the other feels the same way," Kilgarrah said calmly. "I believe this could be of some help in accomplishing this." There was a glow of light and he reached out one clawed foot to give a large book to Victor. "Use it wisely," he cautioned.

"Thank you," Victor breathed, one hand tracing over the thick cover in wonder. The dragon merely tilted his head in acknowledgement before spreading his wings and leaping into the sky. The knights watched him soar away into the distance before heading back towards the camp.

"So what is that?" Al asked Victor, gesturing to the book.

"It's a book of magic. Hopefully I can find something in here that can help us to get them together."

They reached the camp and gathered around the fire to examine the book. Victor rested the book on his lap, examining the cover. Al reached across to open the book, but frowned when it refused to do so.

"It looks like it's sealed somehow," he said. A band of metal joined the front and back covers together but where you would expect to find a lock, there was nothing but smooth metal.

"It's a magical lock," Victor explained. A soft glow emitted from his fingers as he brushed them across the metal. As he pulled his hand away, the metal separated into two and folded back, allowing him to open the book. Theo leaned forwards to see the pages.

"I can't read it," he frowned.

"It's in the language of the old religion," Victor supplied, tracing his fingers reverently over the pages.

"That's all well and good but could you hurry up!" Al demanded impatiently. "We need to think of something soon."

"Okay, okay, I'm reading!" There was quiet for a while as Victor flicked through the book, eyes skimming through titles and spells. He paused for a moment, reading a page again.

"This could be useful," he muttered.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"A cooling spell. At the very least we can make them get a little closer in that tent." The other knights shared a smile of agreement.

"Ugh! I don't want to know what they get up to in that tent!" Theo muttered. "Not when I have to see them the next day!" Ignoring him, Victor reached a hand out towards the tent that held their King and his manservant. He read the page one last time before spouting a series of words that meant nothing to his fellow knights. His eyes glowed golden and a layer of frost spread across the surface of the tent. The knights grinned at each other. Sal grinned manically before reaching out a hand and attempting to emulate the strange syllables that Victor had spoken. _Whumpf! _The knights laughed as a heap of snow materialised and dropped onto Sal's head. Sal spluttered, shaking it off of him.

"And that is why Victor has magic and you don't," Al said laughing.

"You really shouldn't try magic," Victor reprimanded. "You don't have the natural talent and you know what happened last time you tried." Sal nodded sadly in agreement.

"Maybe you're right," he sighed morosely.

Meanwhile, inside the tent, Arthur shivered and curled further into the warm blanket covering him. It was desperately cold and he could hear Merlin shivering nearby. He was fully aware that Merlin only had a thin blanket, pitiful in comparison to the ones Arthur got due to his position as king. He fought against the urge to reach out to Merlin. Arthur lay for a long moment listening to Merlin's wavering breath as he shivered. Finally summoning the courage, he spoke up in the darkness.

"Merlin, you're keeping me awake with your shivering. Just get over here," he ordered. There was a moment's silence.

"W-what?" came Merlin's startled reply.

"Come here. I have far warmer blankets than you. If you warm up maybe you'll be quiet." There was the sound of movement and then a lithe body was pressing up against him. Arthur lifted the edge of the blanket, wrapping around both of them. Merlin pressed closer, cold hands twisting into the front of Arthur's shirt. A cold face pressed into the side of his and icy toes crept under the hem of his breeches.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped. He felt Merlin's huff of laughter against his neck.

"You're the one that offered to warm me up!" Merlin sounded far too pleased to Arthur's ears and he could practically hear the stupid grin that was undoubtedly on his face.

"I didn't expect you to freeze me in the process!" Arthur complained but he didn't pull away. He couldn't really feel annoyed; not when he had Merlin pressed up against him like that.

"Well you can't back out now. That would be very unkingly," was the confident reply.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes _Sire_."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading people! Next chapter will be up soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took longer to update this time. I've had so much work at uni and I haven't really had time to sort this out. In other news I now have a new pairing to ship. I went to see 'This Means War' in the week and there are two guys in it who are best friends. My friend leaned over during the very first scene and said 'I ship it'. And i was like _Damn! _Now I ship it too! To be fair it is so easy to ship them. They even say 'I love you' to each other. Problem is I'll have to wait ages for there to be fics about them as it only just came out in the cinema.

Anyway, this chapter is very slashy with barely any Sally Knight and friends. That's just the way it worked out. They'll be in the next chapter a lot more though.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke to the feel of a warm body curled into his. His eyes shot open and he found himself looking at a dark head of hair. It was then that he remembered his offer of warmth to Merlin and he took a breath to calm himself. Merlin was still sleeping deeply, his breathing slow and even against Arthur's neck. One of his pale hands was still gripping the front of Arthur's shirt and one arm was wrapped tightly around the king's waist.<p>

Merlin had somehow managed to completely attach himself to Arthur, who wasn't sure how to extricate himself. One thing he knew, though, was that he had to get out before Merlin woke. He couldn't face the embarrassment that would come if Merlin woke up while they were wrapped around each other like this.

He tried to wriggle backwards out of Merlin's grip but the arm wrapped around his waist only gripped tighter and prevented his movement. Reaching around, Arthur gently took hold of Merlin's wrist and attempted to move his arm. His efforts were thwarted, though, when Merlin twisted his hand and laced their fingers together, gripping Arthur's hand tightly as he nuzzled further into his neck. Arthur froze, fearing that Merlin would wake but his manservant showed no signs of doing so.

He had always longed to wake up next to Merlin but here, holding hands with him and completely entangled in long limbs, he couldn't help but worry about what Merlin's reaction would be should he wake. He imagined he would laugh it off and throw an insult before carrying on like normal. Certainly he wouldn't feel anything more about this moment like Arthur did. He would never stare longingly at the other man as Arthur was doing now. But even if Merlin would never feel the same, Arthur couldn't resist taking this moment to watch Merlin sleep. Pulling back as far as he could with Merlin still clinging to him, he took in the golden glow of sunlight across his pale face. He looked so innocent and peaceful in sleep and Arthur was struck breathless by his beauty. Knowing that he was only falling deeper and that it would only hurt more in the long run, Arthur reluctantly set about disentangling himself again.

Pulling on the hand that was entwined with his, he removed Merlin's arm from his waist, resting it alongside the sleeping man. Then he lifted a hand to gently take hold of the pale hand gripping his shirt. As he unwrapped the long fingers, Merlin made a muffled sound of protest, frowning in disapproval as his fingers twitched in Arthur's. Arthur shot him a fond look before pulling the hand away completely. He sat up, finally free from grasping hands only to discover that his clingy manservant had manage to tangle their legs together too. Huffing in annoyance, Arthur considered kicking his friend awake before remembering his reasons for attempting to sneak in the first place.

Slowly, he pulled his legs from under one of Merlin's, smiling in victory when he was finally free. Merlin made a disgruntled noise and wriggled in his sleep. Without thinking, Arthur reached out to stroke his hair and Merlin immediately quieted, sighing softly in his sleep. Realising what he was doing, Arthur quickly pulled his hand away. Moving into a crouch, he tucked the blanket back around the sleeping man before moving to leave the tent. He cast one last look at Merlin before ducking out of the tent.

The hunting that day went well, and when they finally set up camp that night, Arthur was in a good mood. He had finally managed to get to slay a deer before Sir Al could get to it. Unbeknownst to him, Victor had talked Al into holding back and not killing anything, saying that if Arthur was in a bad mood, he would be less likely to confess any feelings to Merlin.

After dinner, Merlin announced that he was off to collect firewood to keep the fire burning through the night. Arthur stood too, offering to lend a hand.

"Are you sure you know how to collect firewood?" Merlin asked cheekily as they left the clearing.

"Of course I do. I have many talents. You on the other hand..." he received a skinny elbow to the ribs in retaliation. A drop of rain landed on his nose and he frowned at the sky.

"Great. It's raining," he complained. The rain increased and soon it was falling heavily. Arthur scowled at the sky, resenting it for soaking him. But Merlin looked happy. He tilted his head back, arms thrown wide and span in a circle, his laughter filling the area.

"Don't be so grumpy," he laughed, coming to a standstill, head still tilted to the sky even as his arms dropped to his sides. He looked thoroughly relaxed and suddenly Arthur couldn't remember what was wrong with the rain. He went to stand next to Merlin, who didn't move, and they shared a long few moments of silence. Then Arthur smiled.

"You look ridiculous _Mer_lin," he said, nudging his shoulder. Merlin's eyes opened and his head turned to look at Arthur, before nudging him back. Arthur moved to push him back but Merlin flashed a bright smile and danced away. Arthur grinned back and gave chase. Thus began a breathless chase, Merlin leading them thought the trees until Arthur finally caught up. Strong arms wrapped around Merlin's waist, hauling him off of his feet, while Arthur span them around. They collapsed to the ground laughing and Merlin pulled away, hair mussed and gasping.

"Prat," he said with a grin.

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Clotpole," Arthur retorted.

"Hey that's my word!" Merlin cried indignantly.

"Don't be ridiculous, _Mer_lin. You can't own a word."

"I can if I'm the one that made it."

"So you admit that it's not a real word?" Arthur asked.

"It is!" Merlin defended. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who uses it then?"

"Me."

"You don't count. You made it up. Who else uses it?" Arthur argued.

"You apparently," Merlin said, a grin spreading across his face. He knew he had won the argument and Arthur knew that too.

"Shut up and collect the firewood, Merlin." Merlin laughed as he started collecting what dry wood he could find.

They walked back to the camp conversing quietly. It was nice, Arthur thought, to have some time alone with Merlin away from everything. Out here, he could forget that he had a kingdom to rule and just enjoy his time with his manservant.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading folks. The next chapter will be up soon. It contains a classic Sally Knight moment involving FIRE! ;) It will be great!<p>

So what do you think of it so far? Let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it's taken longer than usual to upload this chapter. I've had a lot of work to do for university and my exams are soon so I really need to do revision. That being said, I finally updated so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Still smiling from their time in the forest, Arthur and Merlin walked into the camp with their load of firewood and spotted the knights gathered around the fire. They headed towards them but froze when Victor suddenly shouted "Nants ingonyama bakithi baba!" Arthur and Merlin looked on wide eyed.<p>

"Is that a magic spell?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"No I think it's a song," Merlin said quickly to dispel that notion from Arthur's mind. There was no telling what his reaction to magic would be in this case. The chant continued and turned into singing, proving Merlin right which seemed to make Arthur relax.

"I thought he was the normal one," Merlin mused as Victor continued and Arthur nodded his agreement, shooting an amused look at his servant. The song built to a chorus and the other knights joined in.

"It's the circle of life!" they sang. Theodore, however, didn't seem to be singing. He was adding pepper to his food while looking disgruntled at the song choice. Victor seemed to notice his glumness.

"What's wrong with that song?" he asked. "What do you want us to sing then?"

"Why don't you do your usual?" Theodore responded. Alinor, Sal and Victor exchanged glances before simultaneously bursting into song.

"Don't you want me baby?" they sang. "Don't you want me ooooohhhhh!" Merlin looked at Arthur, from where they were placing the firewood. The king appeared just as shocked as he was.

"Why do they sing so much?" Arthur asked. "And what are these songs?"

"I have no idea," Merlin answered, shaking his head.

"Let's just go to bed before they decide they want us to join in," Arthur grumbled. The knights watched in amusement as the king and his manservant hurried into their tent.

"Anyone would think they don't like us singing," Victor commented as he stoked the fire with a stick.

"Can't you use your magic for that?" Sal asked gesturing to the fire.

"Oh yeah. I guess I just get used to not using it in Camelot," Victor replied. He waved his hand towards the fire and the flames grew. Sal held his hands out to the fire to warm them. Then his eyes lit up.

"Oh no! I don't like that look. What are you thinking?" Alinor asked, his tone full of dread. Sal didn't answer, instead leaping up and grabbing a burning branch from the fire. He held his makeshift torch aloft and sang.

"An eternal flame!" Sal began leaping about the camp singing, waving the flaming branch as he went. But as he drew closer to the tents he tripped. He stumbled forward, the fire making contact with the nearest tent. _Whumpf! _The tent went up in flames. Sal shouted in panic and staggered backwards away from the blazing fire. The other knights ran over shouting in horror as the flames grew. Nearby, Arthur and Merlin staggered blearily from their tent. Victor and Theodore quickly started to throw the washing up water and their drinking water over the burning tent. The horses, tethered to the tree next to the tent, reared in panic, their eyes rolling in fear. Merlin rushed to help them, pulling at the knot in their reins. He yelled for help and Sal dashed over.

Together they worked at untying the horses. Soon all were free but one. Just as Merlin managed to free it, the horse reared, sending Merlin stumbling backwards towards the flames. The horse then turned and bolted into the forest, Sal being dragged after it by the rope. Merlin teetered backwards, able to feel the heat of the flames behind him. But then a strong hand closed on his forearm and he was pulled forwards into a muscular chest. Merlin looked into Arthur's bright blue eyes and, for a moment, the two were frozen in place, staring into each other's eyes.

They were brought back to reality by a shout from Victor who was calling for the others to get water from the stream. They ran to help and soon the fire was out and all that was left was a smouldering pile of ashes. Victor immediately moved over to his horse, which was pacing in agitation at the edge of the clearing.

"Shhhh Syfre," he whispered, stroking the horses neck. "Shhh everything's okay now. Calm down." The horse calmed under his touch. Nearby, Sal tumbled back towards them, having pulled himself up from where his horse dragged him. The horse, though, had long since disappeared into the trees. Alinor shot Sal a dirty look as he joined them by the remnants of the tent. Sal cowered and moved so that Theodore was between them.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded angrily as soon as they were all present.

"I can explain..." Sal began. All eyes turned to him expectantly.

"It was err... it was the um... the lightning!" he exclaimed. "Yes, that's what it was, right guys?" He looked to the other knights nodding enthusiastically. They reluctantly nodded along with him.

"See?" Sal beamed at Arthur. Arthur just sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Well whatever happened, we're now down one tent so you can decide yourselves what to do about that. I'm too tired to deal with this right now." Then he turned and headed back to his tent, Merlin following in his wake. The knights watched them go and then turned to look at each other.

"Well I'm not going with Sal," Psychotic Knight burst out. "He's too pervy. He might try something." Sal shouted a retort in defence of himself and this sparked an argument over who would share with whom. Eventually Victor stepped in, hands held up.

"Look I'll share with Theodore and that way you two are kept apart, okay?" he said, gesturing to Sal and Alinor. They all nodded in agreement.

"You know, you might actually have done us a favour, Sal," Victor added as they moved towards the tents. Sal looked surprised.

"I have? How?"

"Well, we're also one horse down. If we play this right, Merlin and Arthur might have to ride together."

"Oh yeah!" Sal grinned smugly, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! My friend has kindly drawn a picture of Sal, Alinor and Victor. You can find it over at http: / vampire kitten 07 .deviant /gallery /# /d4sj1bv Just take the spaces out.

I'd like to thank fefe, luna sage and CoolNinjaOfDoom for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Read on!

* * *

><p>Morning saw the Knights, Arthur and Merlin packing up the last of their belongings.<p>

"We're heading back to Camelot so we're going to be riding all day," Arthur announced. "Now, we're one horse down. Sal lost it so he can be the one to walk." Sal looked put out at this, contemplating the long walk ahead. Merlin noticed his glumness and, unable to let anyone else suffer, offered up another solution.

"He can have my horse," he suggested. "I don't mind walking."

"Oh, no I couldn't..." Sal began to stutter but was elbowed in the ribs by Victor.

"Remember the plan!" Victor hissed.

"Oh!" Sal exclaimed. "I mean, thanks Merlin! Of course I'll take it!" The other knights just sighed and shook their heads. Merlin grinned as Sal took the reins from him before turning and starting to walk into the woods in their intended direction. Arthur watched him for a moment before sighing and nudging his horse forwards.

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous. You're not walking. You can ride with me," he said, reaching out a hand to his manservant. Merlin grinned up at him.

"Looks like you do care!" he laughed taking Arthur's proffered hand.

"I just don't want to hear you complaining all day," Arthur grumbled, but he pulled Merlin up behind him anyway.

"Whatever you say," Merlin responded brightly, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist so as not to fall off. Arthur let himself smile briefly, safe in the knowledge that Merlin couldn't see his face. Looking up, he saw the knights watching them. He quickly forced his expression into a scowl.

"Right, let's go," he ordered gruffly as he kicked his horse forwards. He set off in the lead through the forest, the knights following closely behind.

After a while, Arthur felt Merlin's head come to rest on his shoulder and heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. In this quiet moment, he allowed himself to relax and take in the feeling of Merlin wrapped around him. He brought one hand to rest on Merlin's arms around his waist to keep him in place and prevent him from falling off in his sleep, funny as that would be. The knights wisely gave them some space, dropping back to follow from a safe distance.

"You know, this reminds me of a picture I saw," Victor commented.

"Yeah?" Alinor asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. You know that guy who sells fanart down at the market?" Alinor and Sal nodded enthusiastically.

"I love his drawings!" Sal added happily.

"Well he drew a picture of Merlin and Arthur just like this," Victor said.

"You'll have to show us," Alinor decided.

"Umm guys? What's fanart?" Theodore asked, looking confused.

"Oh my friend, I don't think you want to know!" Victor laughed. Whereupon, Alinor and Sal proceeded to explain in great detail about the number of drawings of Arthur and Merlin in compromising positions. They all laughed at the traumatised expression on Theo's face.

It was late afternoon when Arthur found a suitable campsite for the night. Halting his horse, he twisted his head around to look at Merlin. His manservant was still sleeping peacefully against Arthur's back. Arthur nudged him gently.

"Merlin, wake up. We're stopping here for the night." Merlin stirred and his eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Huh?" came the intelligent response, as he burrowed his face into Arthur's neck. Arthur blushed at the action and prayed that none of the knights were watching.

"Merlin, you need to wake up," he said, giving him another nudge. Merlin's eyes opened fully this time. He was suddenly aware of the position he was in and jolted backwards quickly. He would have fallen from the horse if the hadn't remembered to grab onto Arthur at the last moment.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he exclaimed. Arthur laughed as Merlin scrambled down from the horse.

"You really are useless sometimes, Merlin!" Merlin just smiled sheepishly at him.

A short while later, Merlin was setting up their tent, Arthur watching and throwing the occasional fond insult or piece of advice.

"Well if you know so much about it, why don't you set up the tent?" Merlin called over to him.

"But it's so much more fun to watch you, _Mer_lin. Now hurry up with that tent."

"Yes, _Sire_," Merlin answered, throwing a mocking salute. He saw Arthur's answering grin before turning back to his work, and freezing.

Just at the edge of the clearing sat a wolf. As Merlin watched, it stood and prowled forwards into the camp, heading for Arthur, whose sword was resting by the fire instead of at his side. The wolf approached Arthur, who rose slowly from his seat and took a few nervous steps back. Merlin looked on warily, unsure what to do. But then the wolf was running at Arthur and before he knew it, Merlin was running forwards too. He threw himself forwards, pushing the other man out of the way, but he tripped over his own feet in the process and fell to the ground.

Arthur felt Merlin push him out of the way and, assuming that his manservant was right behind him, ran for his sword. His hand closed around its hilt, lifting the blade to defend himself. Around him, the knights drew their weapons hurriedly. Theodore brandished two machetes threateningly. Arthur did a double take at this.

"Machetes?" he asked in confusion.

"His dad gave them to him," Alinor provided as he twirled a throwing axe in one hand, the other reaching for a long dagger held in his belt.

Arthur turned back to the wolf and was met with a terrifying sight. Merlin was on the ground, scrambling backwards away from the wolf, which was baring its teeth at him. Arthur ran towards them just as the wolf lunged at Merlin, sharp teeth parted in a ferocious snarl.

Merlin saw the wolf snarl and leap at him. He watched in horror as it moved closer. His heart beat a rapid pattern of panic and his magic refused to rise to his fingertips. He wished that he could look over at Arthur; for the last thing that he would see to be the face of the man he loved. But he couldn't tear his eyes from the approaching teeth.

The wolf gave an agonised howl, it's head tilting backwards, as it stilled in the air. Slowly, it fell to the side, sliding from the blade of Arthur's sword, which had pierced it's heart. Merlin stared at it wide-eyed for a moment, fear still coursing through his veins, before looking up at his saviour. His eyes locked with Arthur's for a second, before he was pulled up and into a tight hug. Merlin barely had time to enjoy it before being pushed away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur yelled. Merlin's face scrunched into a frown.

"I saved your life!" he protested.

"By putting your own in danger!" Arthur shouted angrily.

"I'd willingly die for you," Merlin proclaimed loudly.

"Don't say that," Arthur insisted, his eyes oddly intense.

"But I would! You're my friend and you're the king! You have a destiny to fulfil! You're more important than I am."

"Don't ever say that! You are so important. I can't lose you. Why can't you just understand?" Arthur cried in frustration, running one hand roughly through his hair.

"Understand what?" Merlin yelled.

"That I love you!" Arthur shouted. Merlin's eyes went wide and he stared at Arthur in shock.

"Y-You...?" he stuttered. "_Me?_" Arthur nodded wordlessly. Merlin was still staring at him.

"Look, I understand you might hate me but it doesn't have to change anything. I won't act on it, I swear!" Arthur pleaded desperately. Merlin looked at him shyly.

"But what if I want you to act on it?" he asked nervously.

"You mean?" Arthur asked uncertainly. And then Merlin was grinning that ridiculously big grin of his that always stole Arthur's breath away. It left him unable to do anything but grin back.

"Yeah," he whispered, still smiling brighter than the sun. He moved closer, one hand lifting to cup Arthur's cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he said quietly.

"Probably not as long as I have," Arthur responded instantly.

"It's not a competition, Arthur!" Merlin laughed.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut up." And Merlin did, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Arthur's arms wrapped around him, pulling him as close as possible as they continued kissing.

"I love you," Merlin mumbled against Arthur's lips as they broke for air. He felt Arthur's smile against his lips before he was pulled into another hungry kiss.

Across the clearing, Al, Sal and Victor attempted to keep their delighted squeals quiet. Theodore looked warily at Alinor, normally psychotic but who was now squeeing happily. Theo turned back to stare at the kissing couple.

"Well, what do you know? You guys were right. I thought you were just insane."

"Well, we probably are," Victor smiled, not looking away from the scene in front of them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading folks! Let me know what you think :) Reviews are always very appreciated. The next chapter will be up in a few weeks. We're not quite done yet! That being said, the next one will be the last. But I am planning a sequel :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I've been quite busy lately what with my exams and finishing my second year at uni. But here it is: the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The ride back to Camelot was sunny and peaceful. Merlin was once again riding with Arthur, his arms wrapped around his king's waist. Their hands were clasped against Arthur's stomach and Merlin's head was tucked into Arthur's neck as they whispered happily to each other. The knights followed a short distance behind, giving them their space and grinning smugly. Theodore looked slightly traumatised by the way the other three would occasionally grin and squeal as they watched the pair ahead of them.<p>

As they entered Camelot, Merlin unwrapped himself from Arthur, allowing the king a bit more dignity as they rode through the streets. When they reached the courtyard of the castle, they found the Knights of the Round Table waiting for them, apparently completely well again. Arthur and Merlin dismounted and went to greet them cheerfully.

"Gaius pronounced us all better yesterday," Lancelot smiled. "It's a shame we missed your hunt but I see you found people to accompany you." Arthur almost scowled at the thought of the knights and their various antics but nothing could dampen his good mood today. Especially not when he could feel Merlin stood close beside him.

Behind them, Alinor leapt from his horse in one fluid movement and, nearby, Sal immediately attempted to copy him. Unfortunately his foot caught in one stirrup and he ended up hopping up and down as he tried to untangle himself. Finally, he freed himself and straightened up attempting to look nonchalant. A laugh from behind him startled Sal, making him cry out in surprise. He turned to find Gwaine and Percival looking at him.

"So did you enjoy hunting with the king?" Percival asked. Sal didn't respond; too busy staring at Percival's arms.

"The arms of righteousness..." he murmured.

"Sorry what?" Percival asked with a frown.

"Yes we did enjoy the hunt," Victor butted in to prevent that line of questioning. "It could have been better if Al didn't shoot all the prey though." He glanced at Alinor who shrugged and grinned.

"Well Arthur was taking too long," he defended and Victor laughed.

"Regardless, Arthur wasn't too happy about it."

"Ah yes, Arthur does get grumpy if he doesn't catch anything," Gwaine smiled, taking a bite out of an apple, as they started to move towards the stables. They were stopped however, when Sal bumped into a passing maid, knocking the pile of blankets from her arms.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sal exclaimed, bending to help retrieve the fallen items.

"No it's quite alright, sir. It was my fault really," the girl replied, standing up.

"Well, sorry anyway. I'm Sal."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Sal. I'm Nessa," the girl said with a smile. That attracted the attention of Alinor and Victor.

"Oh no..." Victor muttered as he turned towards Sal. Alinor looked horrified as Sal burst into song.

"Nessa, uh Nessa," Sal sang loudly. "I've got something to confess, a reason why, why I brought you here tonight!"

Nessa stared at him, looking confused and scared. Slowly she took a step backwards and then continued to back away.

"I um... I have to go," she said quickly before hurrying away, repeatedly glancing over her shoulder. Sal turned to find the other knights staring at him.

"Wow," Theodore said. Alinor just sighed and started to head into the stables. The others followed quickly, the Knights of the Round Table unsure what to make of what they had just witnessed. Thoughts of it were soon put from their minds, however, as they entered the stable just in time to see Arthur pressing a kiss to Merlin's lips. They pulled apart smiling, before Arthur grabbed his manservant's hand, pulling him forcibly along and out of the stable. Merlin followed happily, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

The Knights of the Round Table gaped at the two retreating figures. Gwaine turned to see Sal, Alinor and Victor looking smug.

"How did you manage that?" he spluttered. "We've been trying to get them together for years!" The other knights nodded in agreement.

"We're just _that _good," Alinor answered.

In a cave, deep within the forest, the Slash Dragon smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>I know it was a really short chapter but there wasn't really much left to do and I didn't want to put this on the end of the previous chapter.<p>

In case any of you are wondering, the song Sal sings is 'Dancing Through Life' from Wicked. And that part is a true story. My friend actually did once sing that at a girl called Nessa. And she'd never even met her before! Poor Nessa! :)

Well that's all folks! Until the sequel that is. I know not many people read this but I'm writing it for my lovely flatmates and I may as well post it here too. Reviews would be lovely if anyone is actually still reading this :)


End file.
